Umbral
by xDrizzle
Summary: Todo triángulo consta de tres, está claro, todo espectáculo necesita un público y todo enamorado necesita una sonrisa. Lavender es el público, el vértice sobrante y la receptora de sonrisas que llegarían a provocar el mayor enredo amoroso del sexto libro.


_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p>De la <em>RAE<em> (Real Academia Española) **Umbral**:

**2. ** m. Paso primero y principal o entrada de cualquier cosa.

**3. ** m. Valor mínimo de una magnitud a partir del cual se produce un efecto determinado.

* * *

><p><span>Umbral<span>

Lavender tenía su rostro escondido en un libro mientras intentaba repasar algo acerca de lo que la profesora Mcgonagall les estaba enseñando en las últimas clases, pero no podía concentrarse. Se recriminaba a sí misma cuando se daba cuenta que debía leer por quinta vez el mismo párrafo porque no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y a la vez una sola. Estaba sobrepasada de trabajos y tareas, ¡y aquellos estúpidos ejercicios de transformaciones no le salían! Encima de toda su mala suerte, Parvati le había contado que sus padres planean sacarlas a ella y a Padma de Hogwarts. ¿Qué va a hacer sin ella? No es como si se lleve mal con el resto de los compañeros de su casa, es que están en sexto año, y todo el mundo ya ha definido sus amistades y su única amiga es Parvati. La única que cotillea con ella como le gusta, la única que apenas sabe algo nuevo corre a decírselo, la única que sabe que suspira por Ron Weasley.

Y es la única que la aconseja ciertamente, acerca de él.

Fue durante las vacaciones de verano, en las que el rumor de que Ron y todos sus amiguitos habían irrumpido heroicamente en el ministerio, siendo atacados por mortífagos – ¡mortífagos de verdad! – y hasta por el mismo… innombrable, que comenzó a despertarse en ella un interés insospechado.

No sabía si era su falta de interés en los estudios, ese aire de compañero fiel y abnegado hacia Harry que había logrado percibir en las reuniones del E.D, el cómo se fastidiaba – al igual que ella – por las interrupciones perfectas de Hermione Granger cada dos segundos, o lisa y llanamente su aspecto, lo que la hacía estar tan perdida por él.

Se sentía avergonzada, y se había demorado casi una semanas en confesarle a Parvati lo que le pasaba ¡Más que mucho tiempo! Eran compañeros desde primer año y aunque no se había fijado en él hasta todo esto del ministerio, ahora lo encontraba incluso más guapo que Mclaggen o aquel muchacho de Revenclaw que Padma le había presentado unos días atrás.

Bufó frustrada, dándose cuenta que había perdido el hilo de su lectura por sexta vez y levantó la vista a la chimenea. Error. Lo único que vio en las llamas fue fuego. Naranjo. Naranjo. Pelirrojo. _Ron_.

Y como si fuera un juego del destino el agujero del retrato se abrió, dejando pasar aquel encendido cabello y a su dueño a la sala común, seguido de una furiosa y molesta Hermione Granger. Y su horrible cabello también.

Se sentaron en la butaca que estaba frente a la chimenea. No se molestó ni siquiera en saludarla, pensó. ¿Pero cuando antes lo hacía? Bufó, sabiendo que todo intento de estudiar se había ido al carajo en cuanto Ron se había sentado de espaldas frente a ella y disimuló esconderse en su libro y respirar más silenciosamente para escuchar lo que decían.

—Hermione, es viernes…— alcanzó a escucharlo decir, cansado. Logró percibir un tinte de súplica en su voz, como si aquella muchacha fuera su madre y él estuviese rogando por más postre. Esa idea la hizo arrugar la nariz. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—Ronald…— comenzó, en voz baja, despegándose de su pergamino y alcanzando su mochila para sacar otros—Por lo mismo te lo digo. Es viernes, tendrás entrenamiento pronto y es mejor que hagas tu tarea ahora para evitar retrasos— le dijo sonando estricta. Lavender rodó los ojos. ¿A caso Hermione sólo sabía hablar de la tarea? Aunque... pensándolo mejor, eso quiere decir que entre ellos dos no hay más tema de conversación.

Ron iba comenzar a protestar pero su amiga siseó para que no lo hiciera. El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos, frustrado y alcanzó un pergamino y su pluma. Iba a comenzar a escribir hasta que se giró para mirarla. Lavender sintió su estómago revolverse mientras presenciaba la cálida mirada de Ron posarse sobre Hermione, medio sonriendo, medio ocultándolo. ¿Por qué él la miraba de esa forma? Por qué la miraba así... como si le divirtiera verla leer, como si se hubiese sentido feliz de que ella le recordara que tenía un montón de tarea por hacer sumado a los entrenamientos de quidditch, como si… como si quisiera abrazarla.

Lavender apretó los labios y la leña de la chimenea se movió con fuerza, generando un llameo de mayor intensidad. Esto captó la atención de Ron, que desvió sus ojos de Hermione a la chimenea y trazó unas cuantas líneas sobre el pergamino.

Su letra era tan horrendamente grande que hasta ella pudo ver lo que había escrito. _RONALD WEASLEY. Gryffindor. _Y luego de esto había soltado un bufido de cansancio. Lavender quiso echarse a reír ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endiabladamente chistoso? Había escrito apenas sus datos y ya simulaba estar cansado.

Hermione cerró el libro que leía y lo ocupó como apoyo para su pergamino y comenzó a escribir decididamente. Ron, que hacia un intento desesperado por leer lo que ella escribía, soltó un suspiro. Hermione lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó ella. Ron la miró otra vez fijamente, pero no como la vez anterior, ahora la miraba con un gesto tierno y triste a la vez. Lavender contuvo más la respiración para escuchar lo que sería la respuesta del pelirrojo que continuaba mirando a su mejor amiga con ojos de cachorrito huérfano. Ella pensó que de ser Hermione, lo hubiese besado en ese mismo instante.

—No sé nada…— dijo él, exactamente como Lavender lo había imaginado, en un susurro y luciendo extremadamente tierno.

Entonces ella pensó en que Ron podía ser _todo_ en unos minutos. Había aparecido por el retrato, algo enojado y con el cabello revuelto, luciendo extremadamente hermoso y apetecible. Había estado frustrado y había mirado a su amiga con súplica y luego con amor, como si disfrutara que ella no tomara en cuenta sus deseos. Luego había sido, sin quererlo, motivo para que ella ahogara unas carcajadas y ahora enfundaba todas las pecas de su rostro en una expresión tierna, desgarradora y avasalladoramente linda.

Pensó que Hermione bufaría y lo trataría mal. Le diría que es un tonto que no sabe nada y no pone atención en clases, entonces pelearían y ella podría echarle unos cuantos hechizos a la tonta de su compañera de cuarto.

Pero no pasó.

Al parecer Ron no sólo había sido capaz de encantarla a ella con su expresión de cachorrito, sino también a la gruñona y mandona de Hermione Granger.

La chica había soltado una risita antes de abrir un libro y marcar con su pluma unas líneas cerca del texto. Se lo pasó y murmuró sus indicaciones.

—Lee de allí, hasta ahí— le indicó las líneas que había marcado con anterioridad —Si no entiendes al final de tu lectura, me dices…

—¿Y me ayudarás entonces? — dijo él, con ilusión. Ella soltó otra risita.

—Ya te estoy ayudando, Ronald— pronunció su nombre completo sin sonar como siempre, amargado y enojado en sus labios. Sino lleno de aquella extraña ternura que el muchacho había provocado sobre ambas.

Lavender soltó un bufido detrás de su libro y tuvo suerte que la concentración de Ron sea tan fácil de romper como un vaso de cristal, ya que él, capturando el sonido se giró y la vio. Entonces ella quitó la rabia de su cara y le sonrió. Como siempre que él la miraba. Hermione seguía escribiendo sobre su pergamino, pero eso no evitó que se diera cuenta que Ron le sonreía a Lavender de vuelta, sintiéndose glorioso sin saber porqué.

En un acto que Lavender categorizó como de _perra busca pleitos_, Hermione arrebató el pergamino de Ron de sus manos y preguntó en voz un poco más alta.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que te lo explique?

Y con ello había logrado conseguir toda la atención de Ron nuevamente sólo para ella. Él asintió contento, mientras ella comenzó a leer el texto y a hacer pequeñas acotaciones, entre tanto él volvía a poner esa expresión sobre su cara, esa que Lavender deseaba que fuera por ella y no por aquella sabelotodo gruñona y _mala amiga_, que lo único que sabía hacer era tratarlo mal. Esa expresión de veneración, respeto, y un cariño loco. Esa expresión que hacía que Neville, que se iba acercar a pedirle ayuda a Hermione con su tarea, fuera arrastrado por Seamus mientras le murmuraba "no interrumpas" ¡Como si se estuvieran besando con los ojos! ¡Si eso parecía! Un momento digno de un cartel de no molestar. Le sonreía como tonto y hacia ciertas interrupciones a la explicación de ella, que para sorpresa de Lavender, soltaba risitas tontas y murmuraba sin dejar de sonreír cosas como "_pero Ron, espera a que te lo explique, no adivines…" _Y volvían a enredarse mientras ella movía sus manos y él le seguía los ojos y le miraba la boca como si deseara callarla con un beso.

Lavender rogaba al cielo que estuviese volviéndose loca y que producto de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel tortuoso pelirrojo viera cosas raras, que sabía no podían existir. No entre esos dos. Y como si alguien en el cielo la escuchara, la respuesta que vino a interrumpir esa horrible escena llegó empujando la puerta del retrato, con el pelo negro azabache revuelto y una brillante cicatriz de rayo sobre la frente.

Harry.

Los dos amigos saltaron de sus asientos al verlo, como si de verdad los hubiesen interrumpido en medio de un beso y Harry se sentó frente a ellos. Comenzaron a susurrar y el pergamino, la tarea, y aquel libro de explicaciones fueron olvidados rápidamente mientras se concentraban en hacer conjeturas secretas para todo el resto de la sala común.

Lavender decidió que se estaría volviendo definitivamente una loca obsesiva si continuaba ahí, por lo que tomó sus utensilios de estudio y se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse a su dormitorio, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Ron, que reposaba sobre el sofá y miraba a Harry con gesto enojado.

—Deja de preocuparte por Malfoy— alcanzó a oír que le dijo a su amigo con voz casada, antes de rodar los ojos y percibir la mirada de Lavender sobre él. Ella, por inercia, volvió a sonreírle y se sintió estúpida en cuanto levantó su mano y la agitó, despidiéndose.

Pero el sentirse estúpida se pasó pronto, en cuanto Ron le sonrió de vuelta, como diciéndole buenas noches igualmente y se volteó rápido donde su mejor amigo y Hermione, que ni siquiera habían notado la pequeña ausencia de Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there.<strong> Sí, lo sé. Está centrado en Lavender pero he puesto en los personajes a Ron y Hermione. ¿Por qué? Porque sabemos que en un triángulo siempre sólo dos ganan. Y son ellos en este texto y en todos los de estos tres. Aun cuando Lavender_ merece mucho más respeto_ del que se le da en este fandom, y soy una fiel defensora de ella... es la perdedora.

Originalmente quería escribir algo centrado únicamente en ella y Ronald, pero Hermione y sus celos locos me lo impidieron, y de repente ¡estaba escribiendo Romione otra vez!

El título... no hablemos de ello(?).

_*Nota mental: haré algo de Ronald y Lavender solos, lo merecen.*_

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)**


End file.
